1. Field
The following description relates generally to a technique for software migration between a plurality of devices in a mobile environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of software migration techniques between devices has mainly been aimed at techniques for saving energy in a server environment. However, with the recent popularization of personal mobile devices and the increasing accessibility to the Internet, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) environment has been established and the interest in N-screen services is also increasing. In order to keep up with this trend, a new software migration technology that is capable of satisfying various migration conditions in a mobile environment is necessary. For software migration, conventionally, Post-Copy Migration and Pre-Copy Migration techniques have been used. With the Post-Copy Migration technique, in response to a software migration request, the software migration is performed in such a way as to stop the execution of software that is to be migrated; then, only the minimal necessary memory is copied and the software in a target device is resumed. Any additional required memory is copied whenever a page fault occurs. Accordingly, the Post-Copy Migration is characterized by low operating performance.
On the other hand, in response to a user's request for software migration, in the Pre-Copy Migration technique, the software migration is performed by copying the entire memory of the target software to a target device while a source device continues to execute the target software. However, with the Pre-Copy Migration technique, because a large amount of memory is copied without considering various migration environments such as the network state, the migration cost and the like, the required total migration time can be greatly increased; thus, the Pre-Copy Migration technique may result in an excessive data charge for the user due to an extended time of wireless network use.